An Intriguing Discovery
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Dave Lizewski was working his beat with his partner when he comes across a couple of ghosts from his past. One of which was something that he never thought he would see again. One-shot story. CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MOST RECENT KICK-ASS COMICS. Rated T for some coarse language.


**An Intriguing Discovery**

**Author's note: It has been quite some time since I had written a Kick-Ass story. I had recently gotten back into it by reading the most recent comics, as well as the recent Hit-Girl comics.**

**That's what I want to get at, by the way. After reading the three volumes of Kick-Ass: The New Girl, as well as a couple of Hit-Girl trades (I will read the rest soon), I will note that this follows the recent stories, but this will touch on a major character from the old series. I think that the series as a whole is canon to each other. If you're wondering who the character is, it's Dave. This will follow the events of Volume 3 of the New Girl series. **

**I also realized that I haven't gotten back to the story I wrote about Katie, but I might at least do a few more chapters for that one.**

**This will be a one-shot, by the way, as I want to touch on Dave's perspective on the whole deal involving Patience Lee as Kick-Ass. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a night like any other on the streets of New York. There is always a criminal element no matter where you go. But lucky for me, I always plan to be right on the scene when things call to my attention.

What am I saying? I sound like how I used to be. But that's not a bad thing. I have always wanted to clean the streets just like Batman, The Flash, Daredevil, Spider-Man, you name it. In fact, when I was younger I wondered why nobody ever tried to be a superhero. Of course, this was before I started the trend after what I had done become quite a phenomenon.

After experiencing a lot of heavy shit after being a superhero, it never stopped me from wanting to make a difference in the world. Once I decided to hang up the green costume for good, I decided to strive to make a difference and joined the police academy. I may be a rookie, but I have a good idea on what to do out there on the streets. Who knows, maybe one day I'll make detective, but it's too soon to tell.

I sat in the squad car with my partner Officer Lisa Unger. I work with a female cop who seems to know the streets better than I do. Oh, don't worry. I'm not trying anything funny here. I have gotten more serious with Valerie. It's reached a point where I am considering proposing, but that's a story for another day.

"So, um, Unger," I said trying to break the silence between us. "How often do you deal with nights with nothing going on?"

"Listen, Lizewski," my partner said.

"Um, you can call me Dave."

"Okay, Dave," she said. "This isn't like the movies where you have crime occurring 24/7. Even when dealing with some heavy shit, you don't go in with guns blazing."

"I didn't even mention that." I said. "I was just making conversation."

But then she turned her attention towards me. "I didn't mean to be harsh, Dave. I know you're still a rookie. You have been working the beat for months now, but I can say that I've been doing this shit for a long time. I have dealt with my share of scum. Shit, I can't believe how long it's been since we've seen some lunatic try to be a superhero or supervillain."

It's crazy to think that after all the shit that happened with Rocco Genovese, it seemed that the superhero phenomenon had all but gone away. Okay, that's pushing it. There are some people out there are trying to be superheroes, but not as much as before. I do know that Mindy is still out there fighting scumbags in other parts of the world. For someone that young, I still wonder how she does it.

However, the good thing about this is that my captain is Marcus Williams. Yes, Mindy's stepfather is my captain. I remember when he was suspicious of me, but we're on better terms now.

But then out of the blue…

"_Attention all units, we got a 132 in progress in Chelsea. An armed robbery in progress on 23__rd__ Street. Respond!"_

Our night just got a little more interesting.

"Come on, Dave," Unger said. "Let's get moving. You wanted a little excitement, don't ya?"

I didn't mean it that way, but whatever she says, we are going to make a bust.

* * *

**Five minutes later.**

We arrived at the liquor store. It was surprising that the robbery didn't end before we got there. Usually you would see that the perpetrator is gone by now, but that wasn't the case.

My superior officer gets out and leads the way for both of us. For as much shit as I had been through, whether it was be brutally jumped and tortured, I was nervous to walk into something like this. But I have to keep calm.

"Okay, freeze, asshole!" Unger said with her gun drawn. "Drop your fucking weapon!"

"Hey, fuck you bitch!" said the masked robber, who was wielding a shotgun. Jesus Christ, why did he have to use a shotgun?

The man sounded like he was African-American. That was the only indicator as he had his arms and other parts of his body covered as he was wearing a jacket and long pants. For some reason, the voice and the build seem familiar. But lucky for me, the robber had his hands full with my partner to even notice me. Maybe this could be my chance.

"Listen," Unger said. "You don't want to hurt anybody. If you shoot me, you're going down hard."

"I have no choice right now," the robber said.

I sneak down one aisle to avoid being seen. I try to look for a way to come up on him. From what I see, he looks nervous. This guy is definitely not a pro at this. But if I come up beside him, I can get the drop on him.

I turn at the end of the aisle and see him all the way at the end of the second aisle. Think fast, Dave, you got this. You have dealt with way worse crooks than this. I look and see that there are people lying on the third aisle shaking and crying. I look right at them and tell them "shhh!"

I then draw my gun and slowly walk towards the robber. I slowly raise my weapon and the moment I get up close, I point the barrel right to him and yell, "Drop it, asshole!"

At a moment's notice, the robber then dropped the shotgun and then looked right towards me.

"Shit, Dave, is that you?" the robber said.

"How do you know who I am?" It didn't matter if it was a rule violation, I went ahead and pulled the mask off from over his head.

"Wait, Carl?" Dave said.

"Carl?" Unger said. "You know this guy?"

I look to my partner and said, "Let's just say we have had run-ins in the past."

"Man, Dave, I can't believe this." Carl said.

"I can't believe this either," I said. "You're under arrest." I turn to my partner. "Hey, Unger, you want to help me here?"

It didn't take long to cuff this asshole from my past, but hey, this was funny in a way.

I took out my phone and noticed a few missed calls and unread text messages. Some from my girl Val, others from my best friends, Todd and Marty. It's always good to keep in touch with them. I still talk to them, but I noticed that it was a large number. I'll get back to them soon. We have to take a perp back to the station.

It wasn't long until we took Carl back to the precinct. Marcus approached my partner and I and congratulated us on the bust.

"Hey, Dave," Marcus said. "Unger told me what you did. That takes a lot of balls."

"No sweat, Captain Williams," I said.

"After everything we've been through together, don't you think you should call me Marcus?"

"I know, it's just that I'm still new to the whole cop thing," I said. "I want to be professional."

"Well, you have my respect Dave," Marcus said. "One more thing, I'm really glad you still want to fight crime, even if you're not in a costume."

I nodded my head. "I have to go make a call."

I walked away and checked my missed calls. I had five missed calls from Val. Three missed calls from Todd. Three missed calls from Marty. Geez, I thought Marty would be too busy in trying to get into medicine. I mean we still talk, but that takes a lot of schooling.

I then check my inbox and noticed each of the messages from those three. They were all similar. Something to the effect of "I need to tell you something" or "Did you see the news?" Then there were others like "Come on, pick up, I need to talk to you."

The first person I called was my lady, as she had given the most messages and calls.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?" I said.

"_Dave, I need to tell you something,"_ Val said.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on? Just tell me," I said.

"_I saw something on the news that you won't believe,"_ Val said.

"Okay, I still need to know what that is," I said.

"_It seems that there's another Kick-Ass in New Mexico and whoever this person is, this person is making quite a killing down there,"_ Val said. _"Some cartels have gone down. Do you know anything about this?"_

This really blew me away. I had no idea that someone was using the name that I once used. But who could this be? And taking down cartels? Those cartels are into some heavy shit, just like how the mafia out here is.

"I will look at this soon, baby," I said. "Talk to you soon."

I went to my desk and looked online. This whole thing made national news. I mean I know that people across the country became superheroes when I was Kick-Ass, but this is something else. She took down a major Mexican Cartel and also a Russian meth lab. This is something even bigger than what I have done. I mean I know I dealt with the Italian Mafia. I had dealt with some wannabe supervillains.

This was puzzling to me. I mean I know I was far from a pro at being a superhero, but at least I kept going. This person just seems to know what they're doing. Also, from what it seems, this person under the mask looks like a girl? Who is she?

After my shift was done, I called my two friends. It was the exact same conversation I had with my girlfriend. I was as puzzled as they were.

I know that all of this is behind me, but what is going on? How did this woman come across the same type of wetsuit that I used? Why is she using my old name? Also, how is better at being a superhero than I was? She seems almost as good as Hit-Girl.

All I can say is that I am impressed.

* * *

**Another note: Well that's the end of this story. Like I said before, I look forward to reading volume 4 of the new Kick-Ass comics. I will also read more of the Hit-Girl comics. Maybe one day I might do a story where Dave and Patience will finally meet. **

**Also, SPOILER ALERT: From what I noticed at the end of volume 3, it seems that Hit-Girl will return in the next Kick-Ass volume. I can't wait for that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I am thinking of finishing "Waking Up From a Bad Reality," the Katie story, soon. Much love.**


End file.
